<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Day 2: Battle Damage and a Caring Megatron by StarscreamSimp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013261">Day 2: Battle Damage and a Caring Megatron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp'>StarscreamSimp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One, Transformers: Prime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, Injury Recovery, M/M, Major Character Injury, Protective Megatron, but denying any feelings, starscream protecting megatron, teddy bear megatron</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:54:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29013261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarscreamSimp/pseuds/StarscreamSimp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After Megatron witnesses an act from his Second he never expected, he can't help but wait by his side. Super fluff.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Megatron/Starscream (Transformers)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MegaStar Week 2021 Collection</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Day 2: Battle Damage and a Caring Megatron</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Lord Megatron!”</p>
<p>He heard a mech calling his name off in the distance, but the warlord had already been pre-occupied; he swung his sword with a hefty servo, swiftly decapitating one Autobot and severely injuring the other. He had no time to listen to the calls and beckons from his army.</p>
<p>“Lord Megatron, watch out!” He heard another voice this time. He angled his helm up, this time to see a previous invisible assailant leaping towards him. He went to lift his arm up to block the attack when-</p>
<p>A flash of red, blue, and white shot past his optics. The seeker darted forward, deadly claws aimed for a kill. Megatron stumbled back, partially in surprise and partially from being knocked backward from the force. He watched as the mech who attempted to kill him (pathetic) became another addition to the growing pile of bodies on the ground. He watched the blue optics flicker grey, sparkless.</p>
<p>He watched the pink energon dripping off sharpened talons, and the heavy breathing of his Second in Command, who swayed on top of the body.</p>
<p>Starscream turned to look at Megatron, whether to mock him- or wait for a ‘thank you’- but Megatron only stared at the ragged hole in the seeker’s midsection, energon flowing out like a river. Instinct took over as Megatron lurched forward, catching Starscream as he stumbled- then fell, forward. His breaths were shaky.</p>
<p>“S-saved you old rus-“ he coughed, grimacing as he held a servo to his midsection.</p>
<p>“Shut up Starscream!” Megatron hushed, effortlessly swooping up to pick up his Second, rushing to hail a medic over the comm.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Megatron sat uncomfortably in his throne, pedes shuffling impatiently. They had won the battle. His troops had celebrated. But the image of Starscream, falling unconscious in his arms- no sharp tongue, no sarcasm. It unsettled him. He’d never seen the seeker so… quiet.</p>
<p>Megatron got up from the throne, passing by Ravage and Frenzy playing obnoxious music as the rest of his army became more sloshed from high grade. Passing the halls, he kept replaying the scene. Starscream falling, wings flopping up and down lifelessly as he ran towards the medics. Energon pouring down the sides.</p>
<p>His frame could take such an injury much better than a seeker. One of the downsides of being a maestro in the air- Starscream was light and forgave armor in turn for speed and flight.</p>
<p>But he never let that stop him. No- he was much too stubborn. His Second could command his troops in the sky while dancing across the battlefield, jumping up and slicing the vulnerable necks with his claws. Megatron couldn’t deny that he enjoyed watching it.</p>
<p>But today was different.</p>
<p>He approached the medbay. Outside, Skywarp and Thundercracker were peering in through the little windows, though much of the view was hidden behind medical curtains.</p>
<p>Megatron was not a quiet mech by any means- his pedes carried his subsequent weight quite well and his presence was often known. But even now, Megatron noticed how Starscream’s trinemates were so enamored with their brother’s condition. Surely it wasn’t that serious?</p>
<p>He felt a pang of guilt throughout his spark.</p>
<p>He approached the doors closer. This time, the elite trine noticed him.</p>
<p>“Apologies, Sir-“ Thundercracker stepped back quickly, nervously. Skywarp quickly interjected, “We were just waiting to hear back about ‘Screamer.” The teleported rung his servos as Thundercracker placed a reassuring servo on his wing.</p>
<p>Megatron nodded. “Your apology is not needed, Thundercracker.” He glanced over the two seekers. They must have been antsy to see their leader. Megatron was not too antiquated with the specifics of seeker culture, but from knowing Starscream so long, their posture and wings indicated worry.</p>
<p>Having superiority over medbay rules, he nodded curtly and opened the doors. Hook came scurrying out to make sure he didn’t have to kick out Skywarp again-</p>
<p>“Lord Megatron!” He saluted quickly.</p>
<p>“What is the status on Starscream?” He walked towards the curtain.</p>
<p>“He’s stable. For now.” He admitted. “Starscream lost a lot of energon, and it took a long time to cauterize the lines. I’m afraid he’s going to be in recovery for quite a while for his frame to conduct self-repairs.”</p>
<p>Megatron nodded, pushing aside the curtain to look at his Second. It was uncanny how serene the seeker looked while in stasis. His wings and arms laid peacefully aside his frame. He was covered with dirt and scuff-marks, something that he’d absolutely throw a tantrum about had he been online.</p>
<p>“When will he be online?”</p>
<p>Hook shrugged. “A couple orns, I’d assume. We’ve done as much as we could, so it’s up to his own frame to finish repairs. I’d advise for Air Commander Starscream to refrain from any flights for the next two vorns.” He sighed. “<em>If </em>possible.”</p>
<p>Ah. Starscream had a tendency to avoid medical warnings. A seeker did not do well when contained without flight for long periods of time.</p>
<p>“That shouldn’t be a worry. You’re free to go Hook.” Megatron’s optics trailed up and down the frame.</p>
<p>“As I said- he likely won’t be online for quite a-“</p>
<p>“Leave us.” Megatron spoke sternly, his optics not leaving Starscream. Hook quickly nodded and hurried off.</p>
<hr/>
<p>He stood there solemnly, optics locked on Starscream’s face plating. It was so.. still. His cheek plating was scuffed, marks of dirt muddling the typical shine. Megatron swiped a digit over the cheek, rubbing away the dirt. Perhaps it wasn’t polished, but at least Starscream wouldn’t see dirt on his own helm.</p>
<p>Megatron did the same to his other cheek.</p>
<p>He attention was turned towards his wings. A normal, shiny pearly white- now dulled down with dust. Megatron looked around, grabbing a clean towel from the med bay, and got to work. He wiped down both wings, gently on the tips, ridding the surface of any dirt. The tinier, thinner crevices he was unable to get with his own claws, but he did his best. He was sure Starscream wouldn’t appreciate it anyway but he felt he owed it to the seeker. It felt natural for him, to say the least.</p>
<p>Megatron hummed, content with his own job. But surely Starscream wouldn’t be satisfied with a dirty cockpit? His digits gently tapped the golden glass, scrubbing gently yet enough to clean the Cybertronian material to a sheer finish.</p>
<p>While working on his midsection plating, very careful of avoiding the freshly bandaged wound, the warlord felt Starscream stir. He stepped back to allow the flier space, as he frame moved and flexed his limbs. Starscream’s optics onlined, a deep red peering out and scanning the environment. He first acknowledged his own significant injury with a grimace, and quickly turned his attention to the other mech in the room.</p>
<p>“What are you doing here?” He scoffed.</p>
<p>Megatron shrugged. He figured he’d be honest. “I was checking on your condition.”</p>
<p>Starscream gave him a suspicious look, before his vain needs caused him to look over his own frame. His arms weren’t cleaned, though he was aware of his mid-section and wings being particularly more clean that he recalled. And he noticed the rag in Megatron’s servos.</p>
<p>“Did you..” He gestured to his wings, flicking them.</p>
<p>Megatron took the opportunity to move closer. “Perhaps. You’re always vain enough to complain about your appearance and finish even directly after a battle.”</p>
<p>“You could’ve done a better job on the wings.” He mentioned, sitting up with a pained expression as he used his claws to pick out some dirt between the aforementioned crevices.</p>
<p>“Forgive me for not breaking a claw-tip.” Megatron hissed at the ungratefulness.</p>
<p>“Hm, still do a better job that Skywarp does.”</p>
<p>Megatron supposed that was as close to a compliment as he could get, if he put Megatron over his own trine for preening outcomes.</p>
<p>“They’re outside waiting.” Megatron mentioned.</p>
<p>“I’d expect that.” Starscream remarked. Megatron looked at him with a slightly confused expression, so he decided to elaborate. “Trine bonds,” he began. “The closer we are physically to one another after an injury, the less pain is experienced through the bond.”</p>
<p>“Ah.” The warlord was still confused, could that weakness not be exploited? He kept his glossa back.</p>
<p>Starscream grunted, biting his lip as he moved, swinging one leg over the berth-</p>
<p>“Stop.” Megatron quickly grabbed his leg, shoving him right back on the berth.</p>
<p>“Let go you oaf!” He cried indignantly, pushing away at the tight grip. “I do <em>not</em> want to waste time sitting in this dusty medbay.”</p>
<p>“Under <em>no</em> circumstances are you allowed to fly- even walk right now.” Megatron hummed. “But, I suppose I could bring you to your quarters.”</p>
<p>“I’m fully capable of getting there myself, thank you very much.”</p>
<p>Megatron grinned as he ignored any protests from the smaller frame, bringing one arm underneath his knee joints, the other below his wings.</p>
<p>Starscream squawked and kicked in protest, though was still weakened from his energy. And the warlord gladly took advantage of that.</p>
<p>Skywarp and Thundercracker only stared as Starscream was carried out, bridal style, of the medbay.</p>
<hr/>
<p>Starscream succumbed to defeat as Megatron put in the override code for his quarters, slumped idly over the two heavy arms that carried him.</p>
<p>Megatron glanced around the room, not too familiar with the layout. He was not surprised with the mess, more concerned. His berth-  large enough to accompany both Skywarp and Thundercracker, was scattered with purple blankets. His floor was also dirtied with blueprints and various cracked datapads.</p>
<p>Megatron set him gently down on the berth, propping up pillows so he could lean comfortably on them.</p>
<p>Starscream flexed his wings up as he grimaced again, looking around his room.</p>
<p>Megatron stood up awkwardly, unsure if he should leave. Not really wanting to.</p>
<p>“Could you pass me that datapad?” Starscream pointed on the table across- littered with his scientific gadgets. Megatron went to grab it, passing it over to the seeker. Starscream looked him up and down.</p>
<p>“I might need more assistance.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Is that so?” He inquired.</p>
<p>Starscream nodded his helm up and down. “After all, you didn’t get most of my leg plating.”</p>
<p>Megatron smiled, and sat on the edge of the berth. Little did he know, he’d be there for quite a while. Starscream was quite the perfectionist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>